


young love

by crosspolination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Use Of Final Fantasy VII Characters, Confused Ignis Yelling In The Background, Dramatic Love Gestures, Fluff, Humor, Ignis is trying guys. he really is, M/M, POV Outsider, because that is not how ff7 works, gladio is there to laugh because he knows what's going on iggy i sjust entertaining, ignis has no idea how teens flirt and have relationships even though hes just twenty, silly boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination
Summary: Ignis doesn't mean to analyze their relationship, but he can't help it — Ignis' whole job is basically observe and analyze. He just doesn't know where the platonic ends and the romance begins between Noctis and Prompto, and it makes him question more things than he should. Kids these days are just too complicated.Or, Ignis is twenty-years-old but feels like he's ninety-one when he doesn't understand what's flirting and what's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shitpost, but in fic form

Of all the things Ignis has studied in his life, Prince Noctis’ relationship with his best friend was by far the strangest one.

He can’t help but observe and analyze everything that surrounds him. It is part of his job, so even if he had not meant to do it, he finds himself analyzing them anyways. Ignis is aware that people change, they evolve, and they keep shaping themselves until they are happy with who they are, which is why analyzing people is way harder than analyzing anything else. _Still_ , Ignis hums as he looks over to the Prince and his best friend — there is no stranger case for him than those two.

He is quite familiarized with Prompto. He is quite a lovely young man, and Ignis has seen him grow up alongside Noctis, slowly becoming a… quite well-put grown-up. He’s still eighteen, he’s got so much to still learn, and he’s still young. In a critical point of view, all he offers to Noctis is his unwavering loyalty and friendship. The two of them are, without a doubt, attached to the hip.

As he should, Ignis was skeptical when Noctis first introduced Prompto to him. First impressions _mattered_ , especially when someone was trying to get close to the Prince. At fifteen, Noctis had gone through so much more than people his own age had, but he was still quite naïve when it came to people. Overall, he liked – or _hoped_ – that not everyone only saw him for his royal title. So Ignis took care of overseeing the person who tried to befriend Noctis, and see through their lies and manipulation if it happened.

It never happened with Prompto.

Ignis _thought_ the whole ‘a bit awkward, kind of shy’ guy thing was a façade. He thought a day would come where Prompto showed his true colors and he would see Prince Noctis be heartbroken when he realized someone was using him for his royal titles. And yet, the boy was just insistent. He made his way into Ignis’ heart by showing up three times a week to Noctis’ apartment, endless praises and compliments to his food, and radiating happiness in general.

So, yes, he had gained not only Ignis’ approval, but also his friendship, something he did not see coming in a million years. He _is_ glad, though, not only he brings joy into Noctis’ life, but he makes Ignis’ days sometimes, too.

Speaking of Noctis – he is _confused_.

Ignis doesn’t eavesdrop. Ignis merely analyzes, and that’s his job. The Prince and his best friend have always had a playful relationship – if anyone asked him to describe what they do in their time together, Ignis would simply reply that they shove each other off. He has lost count of how many times he has seen them slap the other in a playful manner – be it out of affection, mockery, or just to annoy the other. Had it been a drinking game, Ignis would have been wasted years ago.

However, lately, he’s been hearing the phrase _I love you_ being thrown so easily around. He thinks it’s great that they are both open about their affection for the other, but, looking back – the phrase didn’t pop out as often as it did now. Not that Ignis would be against their relationship (if they _had_ one), he would only try to tell them the things they should consider because even if he hates reminding him about it, Noctis _is_ the prince. A relationship would have to have extra measures and a _lot_ of things to supervise.

Then again, they could not be dating at all. Prompto is naturally affective, as Ignis knows first-hand — he has heard Prompto tell him he loves him and his cooking a million times, so yes, Ignis is familiarized with Prompto’s way to express his love. It’s strange how Noctis reciprocates it out loud, too. Noctis’ never been about the words, and Ignis _knows_ this so well; Ignis knows Noctis loves him whenever he comes to check up on him and finds a clean apartment. That’s how Noctis is, and that’s how he expresses love. It is an endearing quality of him, so Ignis’ surprise at hearing him verbally reciprocate Prompto’s love declarations is well justified.

For example: now.

Prompto arrived five minutes ago, made sure to greet him, and he wastes no time to join Noctis on the sofa, already opening his bag and putting out his books.

“Oh, yeah, I saved you the last two slices of pizza,” Noctis casually says while doing homework.

Prompto perks up immensely. “You _did_?” Noctis nods. “ _Dude_ , that’s so romantic! You really love me!”

He shrugs. “What can I say? I really do,” he finishes, snorting. “It’s on the kitchen. Heat it up.”

“No way,” Prompto stares at him horrified, turning around to face him. “The best kind of pizza is when it’s not too hot, and yet, not cold. I thought we had established this!”

Noctis’ nose scrunches up. Ignis chuckles quietly. “I don’t remember establishing that.”

“You know what? I take it back. This is not romantic at all!”

He throws a cushion at Prompto’s face, laughing. “Just _go_ eat it!”

“Gods, you’re so _bossy_ ,” Prompto complains, but still goes to the kitchen.

Noctis stares at him; a small smile plastered on his lips, and continues onto his work. Ignis is so _confused_ , even if he doesn’t want to admit it. He should not overthink this, because it is not his business, but it’s still at the back of his mind. He knows that if they _were_ dating, Noctis would tell him. Not to bring up the whole _advisor_ thing, but he is Noctis’ oldest friend _and_ his advisor. If Prompto were to be dating him, he would be the first one to know.

Is he getting too old for this? He comments this to Gladio, who only laughs.

“Iggy, you’re twenty,” he replies easily.

Ignis sighs. “Yes, I am aware. It’s just _strange_. I cannot tell whether it’s a relationship or if it’s not.”

Gladio leans back on his chair, still laughing. “I really think you should just let them be. They’re young, maybe they don’t wanna take it too seriously, ya know?”

“I guess that is a much fitting description for whatever’s going on between those two,” Ignis says, pursing his lips in a thin line. “I only wish to try and make their relationship easier. It’s not, well, _easy_ to be dating the future King of Lucis.”

“I’m pretty damn sure Prompto knows that. Like I said, they probably don’t wanna take it too seriously. No need to stress about it.”

That _is_ the problem. Ignis stresses about everything.

“I suppose,” he sighs, dejectedly. “I am getting too old for this.”

“ _You’re twenty_ ,” Gladio says again, amused.

“I am aware,” Ignis replies back, and grabs the wooden sword again. “I apologize for our interruption. Shall we go back to training?”

* * *

 

Ignis doesn’t give it too much thought until he comes back to check on Noct, and finds him on his lounge, playing videogames. It’s a Sunday afternoon, and the spot next to him has a blanket and another joystick, which was all Ignis needed to see to know Prompto stayed over for the weekend.

“Have you had lunch yet, Noct?” he asks, sitting down on a chair and putting his suitcase on the table.

Noctis nods. “Yup, and I cooked myself. I hope you’re proud.”

“I truly am,” Ignis says, half-joking, half-serious. “Where’s Prompto?”

“He offered to do the dishes,” Noctis answers, and Ignis is taken back by the genuine fondness in his voice.

“He _is_ your guest,” Ignis quirks an eyebrow, knowing full-well Prompto might as well be part of the family by now, and the _guest_ title didn’t fit him anymore. Still, manners.

Noctis shrugs. “Nah, he might as well be living with me by now,” and Ignis doesn’t miss the way his entire face flushes when he says that. Interesting. “Besides, he said, and I quote: _I will clean them up because I am the best friend in the world and I love you a lot_. Can’t argue with that.”

“Well, if that’s true, then I take my previous comment back,” Just as he says that, Prompto walks back in the room. “Oh, hello, Prompto.”

“Iggy!” he grins widely. “Have you eaten anything yet? We left some pasta in case you want!”

“No, thank you, I have eaten already,” he smiles back. “You both managed to _cook_?”

“Internet videos are effective when it comes to cooking,” Prompto says, taking his seat next to Noctis as he nods. “You will _not_ believe how many – Noct, what the hell, dude?”

“ _What_?”

“You just sabotaged my character!” he points at the screen, frowning. “My character’s HP was _full_!”

“My hand slipped,” Noctis says, in a totally non-apologetic way.

“You are the worst best friend in the _world_ ,” Prompto pouts, elbowing him, and missing because Noctis dodges it.

Ignis chuckles. They act like such kids sometimes.

“Yeah, but you love me, so who’s the real winner?”

“Neither of us,” Prompto sighs dramatically. Ignis agrees – he’s not a winner in this situation, because yet again, he is consumed by the thoughts of this _couple_ who should not be as enigmatic as they were. “Iggy, do _you_ want to play? I’m sure you’ll be a better opponent than Mr. McCheat over here.”

Noctis groans. Ignis has really nothing to lose, so he nods, and Prompto brightens up immensely. He shoves Noctis off the sofa and pats the now empty space beside him.

“I can’t believe you,” Noctis says from his place on the floor. “You are the worst person in the world.”

“Yeah, but you love me, so who’s the real winner?” Prompto quotes and Noctis groans louder. “Okay, Iggy, I’m gonna be Cloud. Unless you wanna be Cloud. Then I can be Yuffie! Or Vincent. Not sure. ”

To be fair, Ignis has no idea what is going on in the game, but hearing Noctis and Prompto’s friendly-aggressive-possibly romantic-banter back and forth is entertaining enough. He beats Prompto, somehow, and that only leads to more teasing between them.

Once Ignis finally gathers his stuff and closes the door to Noctis’ apartment, he sighs deeply and takes out his phone.

 _I am definitely getting too old for this_ , he texts Gladio.

**_What did the kids do now_ **

_I am certainly not sure. All I know is that I don’t know anything._

**_Getting poetic now are we_ **

_I did not mean for that to sound poetic. I am actually clueless, and I dislike that strongly._

**_They’re just kids having fun, iggy, no reason to overanalyze_ **

That’s the problem. Ignis overanalyzes everything.

* * *

 

Ignis ignores it by now.

Casual endless love declarations quickly followed up by a _buddy_ , _pal_ , or _friend_ are part of his daily life now. He is so used to Noctis and Prompto doing an overly dramatic love reference when performing the most mundane actions, that Ignis doesn’t bat an eyelash at them anymore.

Last night, Prompto said he’s never met someone who loved him as much as Noctis, because he brought nachos with salsa. Following Gladio’s advice, Ignis does his best to not overanalyze or try to figure out what it is. Let the kids be kids, he supposes. He can be an old man by himself and drink fine wine if he wants.

 _You’re twenty_ , says a voice inside his head, sounding a lot like Gladio.

Yes, he knows.

* * *

Prompto drops off Noctis for training, just as Ignis is about to leave.

“See you back at your apartment?” Prompto asks, stopping him for a second.

Noctis nods. “Obviously.” He leans in and kisses Prompto for a moment. “Buy chips!”

Prompto grins. “You got it, bro,” and he _winks_ at him while he jogs away.

Ignis almost drops his sword. He manages to ignore Gladio’s loud laugh.

What the _fu_ —

“Oh, hey Ignis,” Noctis greets casually. He frowns slightly when he sees his face. “You okay there?”

Ignis clears his throat, composing himself. “Yes,” and then, he adds, “I did not know you and Prompto were dating.”

Noctis’ eyes widen enormously. “ _What_? Of course you did,” he states, matter-of-factly. “You saw us since the beginning.”

Gladio snorts. “Yeah, he did. He just didn’t know what he was seeing.”

“I did not want to jump to conclusions,” he explains. “It would have been very rude for me to just assume.”

“You heard me saying that I love him like a million times, Ignis,” Noctis says, amused. “What did you think that was?”

“A very strong friendship,” Ignis sighs. “For what it’s worth, I am incredibly happy for you both.”

Noctis smiles at him. “Thanks, Ignis. It means a lot coming from you.” He makes a pause. “Even if you’re two years late.”

Two years _what_?

* * *

 

For a brief moment, Ignis forgets that his two best friends are dating, as he worries about how all four of them are going to fit in inside a small tent.

It only takes him about twenty seconds until he hears Noctis saying he’s going to catch the biggest fish for Prompto, and them making a dramatic romantic love gesture out of it. _Of course_ those two will most likely end up cuddling in a corner of the tent.

Noctis continues to talk about how Galdin Quay has the biggest fish in the world, and Prompto keeps saying how they will take the best picture to celebrate such a romantic thing that Noct will do for him.

He sighs.

Young love is so strange.

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through this i started listening to nirvana.  
> it's two in the morning and i have a migraine.  
> i don't even like nirvana. what the fucvk


End file.
